Mistletoe ZoSan
by something40423
Summary: The title says everything. I was going to upload this last X-mas, but didn't finish in time. ZoSan ZoroxSanji yaoi


Mistletoe

Sanji walked around the sunny with a small bag full of mistletoes. He thanked god the rest of the crew was shopping for Christmas. Even if they weren't exactly Christian… they all just decided to give each other presents, for the sake of holiday.

'_Hah, now I can finally get Nami and Robin to kiss me! And of course, when they do, they'll fall completely in love with me!_' Sanji thought to himself while dancing around.

Sanji climbed up into the crow nest. He started putting one up.

'_Why am I putting one up here too? There's no way Nami and Robin will come up here on Christmas, the only reason anyone would put one up here is so they'll get to steal a kiss from the marimo…_' Sanji blushed at his own thoughts. '_Not that I would…want that! It's just a temporary crush, means nothing…besides, he would never follow the tradition with me…_'

Sanji sighed at what a great job he was doing at convincing himself that he didn't want a kiss from the swordsman…which he didn't…

'_Fucking hell, I can't believe I'm still doing this! I hate hoping for something I know isn't possible… although, maybe if he was gay- NO! Stop it!_' Sanji argued with himself a little more before stopping cause of a headache.

Sanji took a deep breath. '_Even if he was gay he would never even look at me that way…. I wish he would though just stop one second and look at me…._'

Sanji chucked, but then followed a cry, but no tears fell from his eyes. He stood up determined that no matter what, he wouldn't let himself cry over the stupid muscle-head.

Then he went on with putting mistletoes around the ship. When he was done he smiled at his hard work and started making Christmas dinner.

Sanji laughed at the huge turkey he had to cut into pieces to fit in the oven. This was going to be a good Christmas dinner! And he couldn't wait until he could spend Christmas for the first time in the straw hat crew, as a pirate.

Sanji grinned as he thought about everyone's reactions to his gifts, he was certain they'd like the presents.

He already got everyone their presents so he didn't have to go out for a while. He'd just have to wait for everyone to come so they could eat and open presents.

* * *

><p>The crew finished eating and Sanji got a lot of compliments about the food. Well except from Zoro…<p>

Sanji swore under his breath, Zoro never said anything about his food and the worst thing about it was that Zoro's opinion matters the most to him. He hated himself for it.

They sat down and opened each one presents at a time in age order. The youngest opened their presents first and oldest last.

When they were done with that, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp started playing with the stuff they got, while the older members of the crew started talking quietly with one and another.

Sanji saw Zoro leaving early for the crow nest. Few minutes later Sanji went after him.

"Why did you leave so soon?"

"I guess there was nothing left of the party so I thought I'd take my watch."

Sanji sat down next to Zoro. "We still have desert left and I thought you were going to drink until-"

Zoro looked like he had stopped listening to Sanji. He was just staring at the ceiling. What was so interesting about the ceiling?

Sanji looked up. His eyes went wide. Fuck! He forgot the mistletoe! He stared at it for a while before looking back at Zoro. Zoro was now staring at him. A blush crept up his face.

He was starting to regret putting it there. He should have known it would be awkward. Sanji looked away from Zoro's gaze. He tried to think of some way to get out of his current situation, but it was no use. What could he say now? Should he say what Zoro expected him to say?

"_Oh no, there's no way I would ever kiss an ugly marimo like you."_

Sanji couldn't even force himself to say those words. He was more used to being honest, but he couldn't do that either. Not in this situation.

What else could Sanji say? Whatever it was he had to break the awkward silence.

Sanji opened his mouth to say something, but before any words came out, Zoro kissed him. It was just a peck but it was enough to have Sanji's heart hammering hard against his chest.

Sanji touched his lips. '_Zoro kissed me. Zoro freaking kissed me!_' His eyes were wide and he couldn't get any words out.

Zoro rubbed his neck and looked away from Sanji. "You should probably get back to the party. You have to serve desert."

Sanji couldn't move. His fingers twitched.

Zoro looked in Sanji's eyes again. He chuckled. "What, do you want another one?"

Sanji blushed even more if possible. There was no denying it anymore. He wanted Zoro so bad.

Sanji looked at Zoro then he looked at the floor and nodded. Sanji looked at Zoro for a reaction.

Zoro looked shocked. "A-are you sure?"

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and nodded once more.

Zoro then wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Sanji wrapped his hands around Zoro's neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

Zoro pushed Sanji against a wall as their tongues played together.

Sanji let out a needy moan and pulled Zoro closer.

Sanji grasped for air. "…Zoro…" He said when he caught his breath.

"Merry Christmas, Sanji!" Zoro sounded as breathless as he was.

Sanji smiled. "Merry Christmas!" Sanji said before kissing Zoro's nose.


End file.
